Chapter 148: Julia
Julia (ジュリア, Juria) is the 148th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Yoshimori relaxes in a tree on school grounds. On a nearby rooftop, a high school couple is falling apart: the boy wants to break up with the girl, who immediately reacts in shock and disbelief. Neither of them notices a sign warning that the fence is broken, and when the girl grabs the boy, he shoves her away, accidentally knocking her through the fence. Yoshimori sees the girl fall and quickly creates a Kekkai that catches her safely. She wakes up in Yoshimori's arms, and he's relived that she's safe. He makes up an excuse about a tree cushioning her fall and walks off, unaware that the girl is watching him with a lovestruck look on her face. The next day, Hiromu Tabata wakes Yoshimori up at his desk, telling him someone is asking for him. The girl he saved introduces herself as Julia, says she is a first year in high school, and thanks him for saving her. She wants to repay him somehow, and though Yoshimori says she doesn't have to, she insists. Julia says it was fate that they met and leaves. Yoshimori is very confused, and Hiromu guesses that Yoshimori is the only one who doesn't know the girl. Hiromu explains that Julia Roppongi from Class 1-D had been asking around about YOshimori, warns him that he is her prey. Yoshimori thinks Hiromu is overreacting since Julia seemed nice, but Hiromu claims that if anyone breaks up with Julia, she will uncover everything about him and spread rumors not just to all the girls in Karasumori, but in the entire district. Madoka warns Tokine that Julia has taken an interest in Yoshimori. Tokine assumes she's joking, but Madoka says there's a rumor that after her last break-up, Julia threw herself off the roof, and Yoshimori saved her. Tokine inwardly admits that it sounds like something Yoshimori would do. Madoka is concerned, because if it were a normal girl, she'd try to convince Tokine to interfere, but she's afraid Tokine would get killed since Julia is involved. In Class 1-D, Julia's friends discuss her new target with her. They're surprised that it's someone so young who probably can't protect her, but Julia is sure that Yoshimori is strong already and will grow to be tall. Later, Yoshimori opens his locker, but is horrified to find that Julia has filled it with little hearts, placed a picture of herself inside, and left him a love letter. Julia, who was watching from behind a nearby locker, comes out to greet him, and Yoshimori immediately runs away. Yoshimori retreats to his classroom, but Julia shows up there as well, so he hides from her again. Only finding Hiromu and Tomonori, she gives Hiromu a packed lunch she made and asks him to give it to Yoshimori (Hiromu is surprised by this, since middle school students have lunch provided for them). The other boys in the classroom excitedly tear the pack open, revealing a large amount of yakisoba, which leaves them all stunned. Yoshimori ventures to the high school section of the school to return the lunch to Julia, but doesn't want to meet her face-to-face. Instead, he creates a Shikigami clone of Tokine and has her deliver the lunch. The other students recognize Tokine, and Julia is furious that another girl is interfering with her prey. She decides that she must eliminate the competition. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Julia's Ex-Boyfriend *Julia Roppongi *Hiromu Tabata *Tomonori Ichigaya *Madoka *Tokine Yukimura *Ayano *Yurina Kanda *Kyoko Navigation Category:Manga Chapters